undertaker_the_pervertfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undertaker
Profile Undertaker was an informant to the wealthy Phantomhive family for many years, being a member of the Aristocrats of Evil alongside Ciel's father Vincent Phantomhive and other friends of his. He was shown to be fond of Vincent's sons, Ciel and his twin brother. However, one night, an unknown assailant broke into the manor and set it ablaze, kidnapping the twins and killing the rest of the Phantomhive family, including Vincent and his wife, Rachel. The twins were sold to a cult, during which one was sacrificed to a demon who rose and formed a contract with the remaining twin. Undertaker later salvaged the area where the ritual occurred and tooUndertaker appears in the Circus arc, where Ciel and Sebastian visit him at his shop to question him on the recent disappearances of various children around London. Undertaker, once again, asks for a laugh. This time, it is Ciel who tells Sebastian to wait outside and tells him a (day long) joke, that manages to get a big laugh. Undertaker reveals to the pair that he actually knows nothing about what happened to the children, stating that there have been no bodies showing up at his parlour for him to study. At the end of the arc, Undertaker watches Baron Kelvin's manor burn and comments that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered in time as he fiddles with mourning lockets. Undertaker takes a turn for the worst in the Luxury Liner arc when he explains that he is the one who created the Bizarre Dolls (Re-Animated human's) though at first it is not known by Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker is aboard the Campania cruise ship and taking part in the Aurora Society's private meeting though he uses this job as an excuse for being there. When a demonstration of a new revival technology that can reanimate bodies goes awry, the body being tested on comes to life as a zombie. It is soon revealed that there are hundreds of these bodies all aboard the cruise, and they have all come to life and are killing the passengers. Undertaker is later seen carrying the device that controlled the Bizarre Dolls. While questioned by Ciel how to activate it, he answers that he doesn't know, and he doesn't see how such a device would be of any help. Aleistor Chamber attempted to use the device to control the dolls, but failed. When Grell, who had been tasked to identify the cause of the outbreak alogside fellow reaper Ronald Knox, attempted to kill the Viscount, Undertaker stopped him, blocking Grell's deathscythe with his sotoba. The two fought until Undertaker lifted his bangs revealing his green eyes, confirming that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper. According to Grell, Undertaker is a deserter who has broken one of the Grim Reaper's most important rules by interfering with the lives and deaths of humans. Undertaker explains that to re-animate the corpse he had to edit their Cinematic Records. Upon closer examination of the records it is discovered that Undertaker cut outk the dead twin's corpse Undertaker reunites with Ciel in the current day in the Red Butler Arc, where he assists him in solving the Jack the Ripper murders. Ciel, Sebastian, Ciel's aunt, Madame Red and her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and Ciel's business partner, Lau, arrive at Undertaker's shop. Undertaker greets them after emerging from a coffin and offers to take Ciel's measurement for one. Ciel declines and questions him on the murders. Undertaker states that in order to recieve information, they must give him a good, strong laugh. Madame Red and Lau tell him jokes, but get no reaction. In response, Sebastian tells the group to wait outside while he tells his own joke. This one produces a hearty laugh from him, and he agrees to tell them what he knows. After Jack the Ripper, who turned out to be Grell, a grim reaper, was defeated, Undertaker showed up at Madame Red's funeral, who had been killed by the reaper earlier. He explains to a couple of curious children why everyone is attending the church. After the burial occurs, Undertaker visits Ciel at Red's grave and commends him on getting her one. Ciel feels guilty over her death, and Undertaker mocks him for his loyalty to the Queen Personality Undertaker seems to like scaring people and acts creepily just to see how people will react, but Undertaker can be very calm and level headed speaking deeply about death and the joys of life. Undertaker seems to love his job as a funeral director and his work for the Phantomhive family, whom he appears to have a soft spot for even after becoming an antagonist, as evidenced by his fixation on Vincent and Cloudia, Ciel's grandmother. Known only by his profession, the Undertaker is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat. He occasionally provides information to Ciel at a price with funny jokes. While he finds Ciel amusing and enjoys helping him out, he has nothing but disdain for the Queen. He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles and seems to spend a good deal of time inside of coffins. Upon revealing his Shinigami status in the Ship Voyage Arc, the Undertaker becomes much more smug and serious, though still retains his giggly nature and morbid sense of humour in subsequent arcs Design The Undertaker is a very tall slender man (six foot one to six foot three) with long gray hair that hides his green double iris eyes. Undertaker wears all black robes what look like over the knee black boots an old looking top hat with a long tail. Undertaker also has several large scars, one that runs across his face and over his right eye, another that goes round his neck and the last (visable) one almost looks like a ring that wraps round his left pinky finger. Undertaker wears several interesting pieces of jewlery, two beaded necklaces, and a belt adorned with morning lockets. Undertaker also has three piercings in each ear, two rings in his ear lobe and a rod going threw his upper ear. Undertaker seems to have long (one and a half inch) fingernails that have been painted black, and he wears an emerald ring, like Ciel’s His age appearance seems to be that of a 28-year old, or possibly in his early 30s Refrences Profile and Personality (https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/The_Undertaker_(Black_Butler) Design (https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/The_Undertaker_(Black_Butler) Trivia * Undertaker is reveled in the Undertaker the Pervert series that he has a huge crush on Rise Kujikawa and Yukari Takeba because of them being in the lovers arcana (reveling a path that death has feelings towards the lovers) which both of them find extreamly cringey about * he seems to be a bit of a cougar, for likeing two teenage girls * Mako stated once that usually the Perverts are the creepy looking ones that are slender and tall, mentioning Undertaker on the list because he is 187cm * Yu Narukami defeats him on Part 2 of the series Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji Characters